Nothing Can Beat the Power of Love
by molly-sean-lovers
Summary: Molly is kidnapped, now its up to the threshold team to save her!.....This is one of the many fics we're going to write! ENJOY and review please:D
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's 7:00 am and Cavennaugh is the first of the red team to arrive, so he takes this chance to do some deep thinking about the past couple of days. He decides to head to the break room to get some coffee to give him a caffeine boost seeming the glass tree dreams are causing him to lose sleep and feel really tired in the mornings.

As he sits down, the one thing that he can't get out of his head is the fact that Molly lied to him about Dr. Sloane the other day. He knew that Molly was only trying to do what would help them out the most but he didn't trust Sloane at all even though he appeared to be the good guy in this, the guy who just wants to hunt down the other infectees just like they the red team were.

"Maybe he 'was' just doing them a huge favor" he thought to himself, but something just didn't feel right about him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Molly's soft voice soon brought him back to reality.

"Cavennaugh...?"

"Yeah?" Oh hey Molly" he answered quickly as soon as he saw it was her and offered a slight smile so she wouldn't think he was ignoring her.

"What were you so deep in thought about?" she asked curiously as she headed over to the coffee machine to get herself some.

"Oh...um….well you know how you said that Sloane doesn't need our protection and that he will be helping us by catching the infectees as well?"

"Yeah…" she turned around, interested in what he was going to say next.

"Well if we found him again he could not only help us catch the infectees but he might just be able to help us figure out this whole alien scenario" he explained.

"And how exactly are we going to find him?" she interestingly asked folding her arms across her chest and giving him a questioning look.

"If you give me a minute I bet I could find a way."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Turning to his laptop he opened it and brought up a new program that Ramsey and Lucas had developed and typed in Sloane's name.

Molly watched with curiosity and amusement as Cavennaugh did the usual job of Ramsey or Lucas.

"There we go, now we just have to wait until it locates him which should only take a few minutes. He could see Molly smirking out the corner of his eye so he turned to her and smiled which caused her to turn so they were now looking into each others eyes, trying to figure out all the unanswered feelings they had.

After their trip to Allenville there had been some unresolved tension between the two due to them having to act as a married couple and they both enjoyed the moment when Molly kissed him.

Before the moment was awkward with silence, the beeping of the laptop brought them back to reality.

Cavennaugh turned back to the laptop and then cleared his throat before he started.

"Ok well, it says here that he has a mobile which we could try and contact him on?" turning his attention back to Molly.

"Do it, and make sure you record the call if he answers…..oh and call me as soon as you get a response" she boldly replied before patting his arm then walking out of the room.

Molly was walking through the halls of the Threshold Command Centre when a strong hand on her shoulder caused her to jump but she relaxed as soon as she realized who it was.

"Hey Molly, you ok?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um….yeah what's the word on Sloane?"

"We just called him and he said for you to meet him at the coffee shop down the road tomorrow to discuss him helping us out and everything." He said with a worried look on his face.

"Ok ill do it, have you got an earpiece I can use?"

"yeah right here" came his reply as he reached for the earpiece out of his jacket pocket and gently brushed back her hair then placed it next to her ear so it wasn't visible. She shuddered under his touch but felt a warm feeling inside.

"Thanks" she whispered.

"No problem" he said as he took a step back so they weren't as close.

"I'll see you later then?" She nodded yes before turning around.

She started to walk away when Cavennaugh spoke again.

"Oh and Molly…..just be careful ok?"

"I will don't worry" she replied and with that she was gone.

That day just never seemed to end until Baylock finally told them to go home and get some rest.

While lying in bed Cavennaugh couldn't help but feel worried about tomorrow, and if it was a bad idea letting Molly meet Sloane. Although it was his idea to contact Sloane he would have rather him or one of the others to go. It wasn't that he didn't think Molly could protect herself but he still worried about her but on the other hand he thought he might be overreacting just a little bit. Knowing that he really needed to get a decent sleep he tried to forget about tomorrow and slowly drifted into a deep sleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_9:15 am_

Molly looked at her watch for the fifth time in the past ten minutes. It wasn't enough that Sloane had to choose a i coffee i shop of all places, but he had the presumption to assume she would wait. Deciding enough was enough, she gathered up her purse and jacket and started to leave when she was interrupted by Sloane.

"Going somewhere Molly?" he slyly spoke.

"You certainly took your time" she bitterly replied.

"Yes, well I'm here now aren't I so lets get down to business shall we, oh but before that, can I interest you in a coffee?...my treat?" hoping she would take up the offer in order to succeed with his plan.

She knew she really had no choice to talk to Sloane or not and even though she'd already had a coffee before Sloane arrived she could really do with another one, so she removed slipped off her jacket once again and hung it over the back of the chair before sitting back down opposite Sloane.

Before they started discussing anything Sloane ordered them both a coffee.

"Ok it will be ready in a minute or two" replied the young waiter.

"So, where should we start Molly?" Sloane asked.

"Ok well first, here is a copy of the protocols for Threshold" she said as she handed Sloane a folder with the protocols inside.

"We will also equip you with the necessary equipment as in stun guns, listening devices and so forth."

Before continuing the waiter came back with their coffees.

"Thank you" they said in unison.

"No problem…just doing my job" he casually said before returning to the counter.

"Before we continue, would you excuse me? I have to use the ladies room." Molly said gathering up her purse.

"Sure, don't be too long though or your coffee will get cold." He replied with a grin.

"I won't" She smiled but then rolled her eyes as soon as she turned around. This guy really was a bit of a creep after all.

While Molly was gone, Sloane casually pulled out of his jacket pocket a small cylinder container containing a strong drug in liquid form. He read the directions and warning information on the label.

Directions: Dissolve in Liquid then drink; will take 30 minutes to take affect don't drive for at least 24 hours after taking this so it has time to ware off.

Warning: May cause excessive drowsiness after use for up to 16 hours.

May cause unawareness and make you feel spaced out leaving you vulnerable.

"_Hopefully she drinks the whole lot and the drug takes affect or else my whole plan will fail"_ he thought to himself before looking around to make sure no-one was paying attention to him and then in one quick motion poured the liquid into her now warm coffee. He then picked up his coffee and took a long sip until he saw Molly was now walking back to the table and placed it back down on the table anxious for her first action to be to drink the coffee.

She sat back down and to Sloane's surprise skulled the rest of her coffee.

She caught him staring at her which caused her to blush. "What? .It was getting cold" she replied with…

This caused Sloane to grin with success, as everything was so far going as planned.

Molly continued explaining her protocols to Sloane for the following 20 minutes then quickly summed everything up.

"Excellent. So when do I start" came Sloane's reply.

"You can start today actually" she said grabbing her purse and standing up and putting on her jacket.

They walked out of the coffee shop and not seeing Molly's car anywhere he commented. "Do you need a lift Molly?" he asked.

"Oh um no thanks I'll just take a cab, besides I have to make a quick detour and pick up a few things at home first" she told him.

"Well it will be quicker if I give you a ride than wait here for a cab" He responded.

She thought about it for a split second before agreeing with him that it would be faster and taking up the offer.

As they buckled up Sloane glanced over to Molly who was looking quite pale in the cheeks.

"Are you feeling okay Molly?" he asked.

"Yeah fine just a little tired that's all" Molly said before resting her head back against the head rest and looking out the window.

When she didn't say a word for about 5 minutes Sloane pulled over on the side of the road and checked to see if the drug had taken affect yet. He carefully turned her head so it was facing him and noticed her eyes were tightly shut and her breathing had slowed down. He turned his attention back to the road and took off again towards the abandoned warehouse he had found for them to hide out. Sloane smiled to himself as he drove through the backstreets. This was going to be a very interesting day.

_10:15 am_

Cavennaugh, Ramsey and Lucas arrived at the Threshold Command Centre earlier than Molly went to meet Sloane so they could keep an eye on the tracking device she was wearing. They noticed that the tracking device was finally moving after 1 hour of waiting which had obviously been when Molly and Sloane were at the coffee shop, but they also realized that it wasn't heading in the direction of the command centre.

Cavennaugh instantly grew worried and turned to Lucas to try and understand why the device was heading in the opposite direction of the Command Centre, which Molly was supposed to be meeting them there after her meeting with Sloane.

"Um…Cavennaugh, the tracking device is getting further and further away from here" Lucas stated with a worried look on his face. At that instant Ramsey came in the room, "I just tried calling her cell about 15 times and she isn't answering, so my guess would be she's not alone." Ramsey informed them.

Cavennaugh furrowed his brow and look at the two men. "I shouldn't have trusted Sloane" he muttered, the anger and regret on his face now clearly showing.

"Where does it say their current location is?" Cavennaugh asked.

"Yeah, here's the map for it" Lucas circled the location and then handed him the map.

"Thanks" he said before quickly grabbing his jacket and rushing out the door. Both Ramsey and Lucas just looked at each other with sad expressions.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cavennaugh was heading out to look for Molly with 4 of his men, knowing that it wasn't safe being around any infectee alone.

As soon as they arrived at the abandoned warehouse, Cavennaugh and his men retreated towards the door on the side. They approached the area with caution, slowly making their way towards the door. Cavennaugh slowly opened the door and waved only for two of his men to go with him. Quietly they made their way in the warehouse. Cavennaugh stopped and turned suddenly when he heard a voice behind him. It was Sloane and Molly, except Molly didn't look herself; she was extremely pale and looked drugged. Sloane had a firm grip on her wrist and kept her in front of him, knowing that Cavennaugh wouldn't risk shooting her.

"Sloane let her go now" Cavennaugh said keeping his voice calm.

The two of his men that followed him into the warehouse were soon at his side, ready to back him up.

"Ha, you think you're so smart don't you. You must understand that Molly doesn't want to go with you now. She's improved now, unlike you." Sloane said.

"Molly…please come with me, you're not like them, you have a choice here, we can help you just like we did with Lucas. Remember?" Cavennaugh pleaded.

"You don't understand, I feel so much better than I did before, so much more alive and stronger" she replied, stepping backwards as Sloane followed her actions.

Cavennaugh took a step towards them and at that instant they bolted for the back door. He decided his only chance in catching them was to shoot, so he took a shot which just missed Sloane. His men also shot but they were out the door before their eyes. They ran out to try and catch up with them but as Gunneson did, they just disappeared.

"Damn it" Cavennaugh gritted his teeth.

"Sir, Dr. Fenway is on his way over here to sample the fluids we found on a bed in a room at the back of the warehouse" one of the agents informed him.

"What fluids? Where is the bed?" he asked quickly, motioning for the agent to show him where the bed was.

The agent leaded him into a back room where there was the bed with fluids that he recognized as semen, but would be 100 sure when Fenway tested them, he also noticed that there were ropes around the bed posts that had blood on them, possibly from a struggle. At that moment Nigel Fenway arrived in the doorway of the back room.

He made his way over to the bed and pulled out a swab that he used to collect the fluid with.

"We'll know in a minute or two if this is semen although I'm already 85 sure it is." Fenway told him, and then also took a swab of the blood on one of the posts to see if it belonged to Molly.

"Cavennaugh, you do realize that if Sloane had unprotected sex with Molly she would have been almost immediately infected, which is probably the reason why she chose to escape with Sloane." He told him, and before Cavennaugh could reply the swabs were both ready with results.

Fenway sighed before reading aloud the results "The semen does belong to Sloane, and the blood…..does belong to Molly."

Cavennaugh was sickened at the thought of Sloane touching Molly. He was going to rip him to shreds as soon as he found him again. He put his head in his hands and sighed deeply, but was interrupted when one of his agents came in and handed him the tracking device that had been removed from Molly, now leaving no way for them to track Molly and Sloane.

They drove back to the Threshold Command Centre and found an unhappy J.T waiting for them.

"What happened out there, where is Molly now?" He asked Cavennaugh, raising his voice.

"We don't know" was the only answer he could give him, before walking away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Molly and Sloane had successfully escaped from the warehouse and were now walking through a sewer, trying to get somewhere safe because they both knew the threshold team will eventually come looking for them, so they needed to keep on moving.

Molly turned to Sloane. "You do realize that they won't stop looking for us….me, I am too much of a threat, I know too much about their operations" Molly informed him.

As they keep on walking, Molly's human side kicked in and she suddenly remembered that her cell phone was still in her pocket, so she casually reached into her pocket and turned the on button located at the side of her phone, as she turned it off before, knowing that the tracking device would give her and Sloane away.

"Molly, don't worry they won't ever find us, and if they do, we will just keep on moving until they stop looking for us" Sloane said to Molly, patting her on the arm.

The human part of Molly was just laughing at what he was saying, 'with Sean on the team, they won't ever stop looking for me you idiot' she thought to herself.

"I hope you're right" Molly answered.

As much as an infectee Molly was, she hated it, her human DNA would not stop fighting the change, and she was not giving up her humanity easily or without a fight.

Cavennaugh needed some time alone, some time to think about everything properly and the first place he thought of to go was Molly's office. As he opened the door his eyes started to well up with tears but he held them back. As he looked around the room, something caught the corner of his eye, there sitting on Molly's desk was a picture frame, one he hadn't seen before, so he walked over to her desk and sat down. When he saw the picture that was in the frame, he was completely taken aback, it was a picture of him and Molly, and they were standing outside one of the house's they had 'looked' at in Allenville.

He didn't even realize anyone had taken the picture, he and Molly looked like the happily married couple they were supposed to be 'playing' he had his arms wrapped around her waist while Molly's were wrapped around his neck, and to him it looked like they were about to kiss. As he continued to stare at the picture, he didn't feel the tear roll down his cheek until it fell onto the frame; he viciously wiped it away but as he did, more started to fall.

"Oh Molly, where are you" he whispered to the picture, wiping away a few of the many tears now rolling freely down his face.

He didn't hear the door to Molly's office close until he looked up and saw Dr. Fenway staring back at him.

"We will find her, and we will turn her back to the Molly we know, that I promise you Cavennaugh, but you have to do one thing for me…." Fenway told him.

"What's that doc?" Cavennaugh asked curiously.

"Tell her how you feel, I've seen it a lot in her, when you go out to get an infectee, she was always scared you wouldn't come back, although she would never admit it, she cares about you, and from what I just witnessed, you care about her too…so for goodness sakes don't waste what time you two have by ignoring your feeling, because I can tell you, they won't go away and if anything they will get stronger" Fenway said to him, giving him hope.

Cavennaugh just nodded in agreement, he knew that if, no when Molly came out of this he needed to tell her how he felt, it was starting to interfere with both their jobs.

Just then Lucas came running into the room, with Ramsey right behind looking somewhat excited.

"What's wrong?" Cavennaugh asked anxiously, standing up from Molly's desk and placing the photo frame into his jacket pocket.

"Good news, we've located Molly" Lucas said to him with a huge smile on his face.

"We've found both Molly and Sloane" Ramsey included smiling at Fenway and Cavennaugh.

"Okay, good work guys, send the details to my phone, doc start working on the reversal treatment for Molly, I am bringing her home." Sean said feeling the most relieved he'd ever been in his life. He bolted down the hallway to inform his team of agents to go with him and help him apprehend Sloane, so they could bring Molly back home safely.

Molly kept drifting in and out of the light sleep she was in; there was way too much going on inside her head to be having a decent sleep. On the other hand, Sloane was fast asleep. She thought back to earlier that day when she turned on her cell phone, and decided to check if anyone had tried to contact her. While doing so she heard Sloane's voice next to her.

"What are you doing Molly?" He asked her suspiciously, cocking his eyebrow at her.

"Nothing, just found this in my pocket, but the battery has been dead for a while now so don't worry, no-one would have been able to contact me" She informed him putting the phone back in her pocket.

Just then they heard footsteps in the distance, Sloane immediately turned to Molly and eyed her carefully, seeing that she was looking a bit nervous.

"Oh my god, that's them isn't it? Answer me bitch" Sloane yelled, harshly grabbing her and pinning her against the wall.

As soon as Cavennaugh called out Molly's name, Sloane new it was indeed Sean Cavennaugh, and she had lied to him.

Sloane's next move frightened Molly, he pulled out a sharp looking knife out of his pocket and held it to her throat, but she fought him and almost got away when he grabbed her back and slashed her side, causing her to yell out in pain, but also giving Cavennaugh and his men a clear view of where she was.

Molly instantly fell to the ground clutching her bleeding side, just before Sloane got the chance to hurt her anymore, Cavennaugh and his men came rushing towards him and Cavennaugh shot him straight in the chest.

The pain that was going through Molly's side was unbearable. She could see Sean rushing towards her, followed by Fenway who had recently arrived at the scene and was carrying a needle of some sort.

Cavennaugh bent down and supported her while Fenway stuck the needle into her leg, soon causing her to drift into unconsciousness.

Cavennaugh sat patiently by Molly's bedside as he watched her peacefully sleeping.

Molly could feel something on her hand, she couldn't make out what it was, but as she started to stir, she realizes it's someone holding her hand.

Sean noticed that she was starting to wake up, so he squeezed her hand. "Molly its Cavennaugh, you're in the med lab, everything is going to be okay now" he said quietly to her.

Her eyes then started to flutter open, and the first thing she noticed was Cavennaugh.

"Hey" she said in a soft voice. "Hey yourself" Cavennaugh replied with a huge smile forming on his face.

"I'm so glad you're okay Molly. I wouldn't be able to ever forgive myself if anything bad happened to you" he said with a more serious look on his face, also causing Molly to blush slightly.

Molly lowered her head slightly. "Every time you go out into the field alone, I always get scared you won't come back….not just because we would loose an important part of the team, but I don't want to loose you Sean, you're too important….to me" she told him, her eyes starting to well up with tears.

Right at that moment, Cavennaugh felt closer to Molly than ever before, and he couldn't stand seeing her upset, so he stood up from the chair and climbed onto the med lab bed with her, wrapping his arms protectively around her.

"Shh its okay, everything is going to be okay now"

She looked up into his eyes and saw a new side of him, a loving, passionate side that she could get used to.

Just then they both started to say something at the same time. "Sean I…" "Molly there's…"

"Molly what did you want to say?" Sean asked.

"No, you go first" Molly offered.

"Molly…..I….god this is really hard, I've never told any woman this before….Molly I am in love with you."

"Ohh Sean, I love you too" Molly said with tears of joy in her eyes now, wrapping her arms around his neck. They both then leaned in to each other, sharing their second kiss. The only difference between this kiss and the one they shared in Allenville is that this one was filled with all the love and passion they feel for each other.

As they parted, due to the need of air, Sean rested his forehead against Molly.

"I love you Molly Anne Caffrey" Cavennaugh said breathlessly.

"I love you too Sean Cavennaugh, so much"

Their lips met once more, before drifting off to sleep, looking ever so peaceful in each others arms. The rest of the Threshold Red Team agreed to this, having watched everything from outside the med lab.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A few day's later, Cavennaugh came to check up on Molly as usual.

"Hey sweetie, how are you feeling today?" Cavennaugh asked after kissing her forehead.

"Much better, I REALLY want to get out of here, I miss my own bed!" Molly said as she snuggled into Sean's arms, as he lay down next to her.

Just then Fenway came into the room.

"Molly, how are you doing today?" Fenway asked.

"I'm okay….do you think I could get out of here today? She then asked him.

"I was just going to tell you, I am releasing you, but under very strict orders Molly, one, you are going to be under 24hour care, Cavennaugh I trust you can take care of her? And two, you do not over do it under any circumstances, understood? Fenway said to both of them.

"Sure thing doc, she's in good hands" Cavennaugh replied, helping Molly off the bed.

After leaving the building they drove back to Molly's house. When they arrived, Cavennaugh quickly hopped out of the car and made his way around to Molly's side, where he put his arm around her waist as they made their way up to the front door.

Once inside, Molly settled herself on her sofa.

"You want anything Molly?" Cavennaugh asked politely.

"Yeah…. I'll have a cup of tea" Molly answered before yawning.

Cavennaugh noticed the yawn and when he finished making them both a cup of tea, he came back into the lounge room.

"Molly, you look really tired, let's drink our tea up in bed, shall we?" he suggests, concern laced in his voice.

Molly nodded her head. "Okay, but will you stay with me? She asked shyly, not sure how he would take the question.

"Of course I will sweetie; I am not letting you out of my sight tonight or for the rest of our lives" he told her as he came up and kissed her forehead then wrapping his arm around her.

"Lead the way" he gestured towards which he thought looked like the way to her bedroom, when it clearly wasn't. Molly just laughed at this, then said "Come on I'll show you where it really is" tugging on his shirt, she lead him into her bedroom.

Placing her cup of tea on the bed she sat down at the end of it.

He then saw her facial expression change suddenly from being happy to really sad; he quickly put his tea next to molly's cup on the dresser, and was immediately at her side.

"You okay Molly?" he asked worriedly.

"I…uhhh just realized something Sean….he…god….oh god Sean, I was unconscious when he…that means..." she stumbled.

"Wait….wait Molly slow down."

"Sean, he raped me" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sean wrapped his arms tightly around her, trying his best to comfort her.

"It's okay Molly, I'm here….you want to talk about it" he asked, while stroking her hair ever so softly.

"Okay…..well as you probably already know, I was drugged with something that made me black out, that's when he took me to the warehouse…."she trailed off, turning her head away from Cavennaugh.

He lightly put his finger under her chin and tilted her head back towards him.

"You don't have to tell me anymore if you don't want" he said understandingly.

"No, its okay…I woke up the next morning naked, lying in bed with Sloane right next to me" She finished, shuddering at the use of his name.

"I'm so sorry Sean" she managed, before the tears were flowing freely down her face.

He couldn't stand seeing her this upset, it really broke his heart. He then cradled her face in his hands and looked deeply into her eyes needing her to hear what he was going to say next.

"No, Molly, NONE of this was your fault, you couldn't have guessed what was going to happen, and I just wish I would have gone with you as backup" Sean said, his eyes now starting to feel moist with tears of his own.

"Come on, let's get ready for bed" Sean suggests, standing up from the bed and taking off his t-shirt. She also stands up from the bed, but suddenly goes shy and turns away from him.

He notices this and quickly picks an old white t-shirt out of his bag, but as he goes to put it on, Molly puts her hand over his.

"No, don't, It's okay, really" she said, taking the t-shirt out of his hand and tossing it back on top of his bag.

He smiles at her, and then wraps his arms around her waist, causing her to lean into his chest, feeling the warm heat coming off his built chest. She instantly feels all her worries being put to ease.

Slowly Cavennaugh brought his hand up to cup her cheek, while the other continues to hold her waist. Molly's hands slid up his chest and around his neck before Sean's lips come crashing down onto hers.

--------------------WARNING: M RATED MATERIAL AHEAD-------------------------------

Cavennaugh's tongue slipped into her mouth, exploring ever single one of her teeth, causing a slight moan to escape Molly's mouth. Before her knees buckled beneath her she tugged on his belt and pulled him onto the bed on top of her.

Deciding that she had too many clothes on, Sean slowly undid each button on Molly's shirt, taking his time to kiss each bit of skin he exposed. Once the last button was undone, he pulled the sleeves down her arm then kissed his way back up each arm.

"Oh god Sean, that tickles" Molly giggled as he kissed his way down to her belly button where he swirled his tongue around her pierced belly button, then carried on kissing a path down until he reached the top of her pants. He slowly undid the buttons and gently pulled them down over her gorgeous hips and down her legs, then threw the behind him and kissed his way up Molly's left leg, paying attention to every single detail. Once he had kissed her left leg he started on her right and kissed all the way up to her thigh, until he reached her hot pink lacy French underwear.

He went to slide down her underwear when she stopped him, causing him to look up at her with a confused face that soon disappears when she licks her lips and starts undoing his belt.

Molly then unbuckles Sean's jeans and pushes them over his hips, he steps out of them then kicks them out of the way, they lie back down on the bed and Molly kisses Sean passionately.

Molly then takes over and pushes him so he is laying flat on his back, allowing her to straddle him, his arousal now very obvious against her thigh. She leans into him and kisses him hard, kissing his neck and earlobe, swirling her tongue around in his ear, and then nipping it tenderly causing Sean to groan in pleasure.

Cavennaugh decided it was her turn to be teased, so he grabbed onto her and flipped her over, now he was straddling her. The next thing catching his eye was her lacy bra which made her breasts look delicious. He reached under her back for the clip and undid it in one quick motion. Molly then grabbed it and threw it aside; watching his facial expression change, showing her just how much he really did love her.

"You're so beautiful Molly" taking one of her nipples in his mouth and teasing it with his teeth and lips, then once it was hard he moved to the other.

Once satisfied, slowly he moved her underwear down her legs with his teeth. Just as she looked down at him, he happened to look up at her the same time and she saw a seductive twinkle in his eye, making her breath hitch in her throat.

'What was he going to do next' Molly thought to herself.

Cavennaugh kissed his way up the inside the top of Molly's thigh, kissing and licking every inch he feels, as he gets to his intended target, he gently bites down on Molly's clit, which she wasn't expecting, causing her to arch her back and moan in response, "Cav….ennaugh" she manages to get out, as he continues.

Cavennaugh continues to lick, suck and nip on Molly's most sensitive area, already tasting her arousal which turned him on to no end. Taking his tongue out of her, he moved his body up against her and then plunged one, then two fingers gently inside her feeling the wetness which she had become of.

"Fuck" Molly moaned breathlessly.

The feeling he was causing was too amazing for words, she then began feel her orgasm begin to build inside her, as he continued to work his amazing fingers inside her.

Cavennaugh looked and by the look on Molly's face he could tell exactly what he was doing to her, he couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat.

As her orgasm approaches her, she calls out Sean's name, loud and clear.

"Oh god….. Sean… I need you inside me" Molly screamed, gripping firmly onto his shoulders for support.

Seeing that she was so close to her peak, he quickly let go of her for a second so he could remove his boxers, but was immediately back in position after he had done so.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Sean asked genuinely.

"I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life" Molly replied.

Sean went to grab a condom off her nightstand when he felt her hand stopping him. He looked at her confused.

"No, I need to feel every bit of you inside me, please," she pleaded, "I need to forget all about Sloane". Sean just nodded, then proceeded.

As Sean enters her, Molly moans in response, nothing has ever felt so right or so perfect. Sean starts off slowly, taking his time, wanting to savor every feeling and every tightening of muscles in Molly's body. As he slowly plunges in and out of her, Molly feels her first orgasm hit.

"Ohhhh…. goddd…Sean" she cried out, as he continued to move in and out of her, she could already feel another orgasm build in the pit of her stomach, and she wants so much for Sean to come with her this time, so she flips them over so she's on top.

Molly picks up her pace, so she's riding him at a reasonable rate, she grinds her hips down into every thrust Sean meets.

"God Sean….this is….amazing" Molly said as she started to come undone again.

"I know Moll…you're amazing baby' he comments, then pulls her down and kisses her.

Sean can feel his own orgasm approaching, so as Molly grinds into him he thrusts into her with everything he's got and fills her to the max.

As they continue to make love like this, Molly's world tilts and she suddenly sees stars as her second orgasm of the night fully hits her, and as she rides it, she orgasms again as she feels Sean orgasm with her.

"Ohh….yesssss Sean" she screamed out.

"Oh god Molly, I love you" Cavennaugh called out during his orgasm.

As they both came down from their orgasms, they lay in each others arms, with Molly's head tucked under Sean's chin, and one of her arms sprawled across his chest, with his arms securely wrapped around her waist, they talk.

"I love you too" Molly said quietly a few minutes later. Sean kissed the top of her head.

"Good cause I don't think I've felt like this before…and I'm glad it's you that it's with Molly" Sean said sincerely.

"That's so sweet, me too, and thank you for just being here for me Sean, it really means a lot" she told him, before reaching up and planting a kiss on his lips.

Molly let out a slight yawn, after they were just lying content in each other's arms.

"Are you sleepy baby?" Sean asked, looking down at her.

"Mmm, yeah, I think what we just did is starting to catch up on me" Molly said, giggling sweetly.

"Go to sleep then, I'll still be here when you wake up!" he told her, kissing her head.

Molly closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into Sean, and then fell into the first peaceful sleep she'd had in a long time, while Sean just laid and listened to her breathe and thought about how lucky he was, and how he would protect her with his last breathe for the rest of his life.

He also fell asleep minutes later, into the most peaceful sleep he'd had since threshold started, as sleep overtook him.


End file.
